Support
by Undercityrezident
Summary: After his blunder in unwittingly assisting Team Rocket in their latest encounter, Clemont sequesters himself from the rest of the group. Serena has the difficult task of reassuring and bringing the inventor out of his depression. How will his feelings for her figure into her attempt. An epilogue to XY episode 029. Beware of spoilers. Geekchicshipping (Clemont x Serena), One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any associated characters or properties mentioned in this work of fiction.**

**A/N: This story is an epilogue of sorts to the anime episode: XY029 (in which the Rockets Disguise themselves as the Kalos Group). It's recommended that you watch this episode first before reading this. Otherwise, beware of spoilers.**

* * *

Clemont's hands trembled as he held the screwdriver. The partially constructed invention was a mess of components in front of him, and once where he once generated great marvels in mere minutes, he could scarcely look at the half-baked contraption before feeling somewhat ill. Visions of misuse and the potential for wrongdoing swirled heavily in his overburdened mind before he finally just shut his eyes in frustration and hurled the screwdriver in any direction he could to get it away from him.

The resounding thud and dent in the wall was a testament to the force and the anger behind the act. It was also the catalyst for someone's entry into his room.

"Clemont?"

The door had opened with a sound barely above silence, and her voice was only mere decibels above even that.

The inventor froze at being addressed, but kept his back to the door, still ashamed to face the owner of that voice.

"Are you ok?"

The sweet sounds of Serena floated gently across the room to him. Normally, they soothed and encouraged him, or at least made him nervous; rather, the good kind of nervous.

But today, it only served to make him shrink back into the walls of his mind. After all that had happened, he was barely able to face any of his companions, much less her.

Her timid steps echoed across the room. She was treading carefully, knowing exactly how he felt. She knew he was fragile and remorseful. Ash had offered to talk to him, but Serena had asked to do so instead. Ash was very supportive, but she knew that Clemont would be hard pressed to receive him since he had 'accidentally' facilitated Pikachu's capture by unwittingly building a mecha and transport system for Team Rocket. Ash being Pikachu's trainer, Clemont would all too easily shut him out while lemon-haired scientist endured his guilt.

No, Serena knew that she had to be the one to do this. She knew how to comfort Clemont. She'd done it before.

Yet Clemont's lack of response to her prior question was a clear indicator that he was still not terribly receptive. At the very least, she was thankful that he hadn't objected to her entering his room.

She halted a few feet behind him as he sat motionless in his chair. He stared at the pile of half-completely electronics before him, though his sight wasn't truly serving him. His vision was filled with flashes of the events of the day prior. His Electric-Attacks-Do-Nothing-To-Me Heliolisk Machine was perverted to a vile cause, and he had been thoroughly duped. Honeyed words of flattery had been his bane and his ignorance Team Rocket's gain.

Serena let out a light sigh and began to speak, hoping her words would reach him, "Clemont, I know you feel bad about what happened. But it's not your fault. Ash, Bonnie and I all realize that you had no idea you were helping Team Rocket, and you never wanted any of this to happen."

Clemont stirred, and he finally spoke, regret heavy in his voice, "I should've known. I shouldn't have been so blind to it. When I heard that there were imposters of all of us except for me, I should've connected it to this sudden plea of help from two total strangers."

Serena's face, once hopeful for her efforts, fell in dismay. The way he spoke was carried both guilt and a sense of harsh criticism. Clemont prided himself on his keen skills of observation and analysis. Such an error on his part was blow to his pride as both a person and a scientist.

"And it nearly cost Ash his partner pokémon, and put us all in danger," Clemont added dejectedly, "I just…" he faltered, "I never want my inventions to ever be put to that kind of use again. It feels so… violating."

Serena put a light hand to her mouth as he finished. She knew how bad he felt over the matter, but she never realized just how deeply it wounded him. She leaned to her side to peer over his shoulder, and saw the half-finished invention before him. It certainly didn't seem up to the quality of his usual work, and the bruised wall at the end of the room assured her that was still quite emotional over it.

"Clemont," Serena breathed, her voice unable to rise to a higher volume. She closed the gap between them and put her hand on his shoulder with all the grace and lightness of a feather landing on him. Clemont's vision returned to the waking world around him with a start as his eyes flashed open in surprise. He shivered slightly at the gesture, but it came and went with such subtlety that Serena failed to notice.

"We all make mistakes, Clemont. We all have moments where we simply misjudge something or someone. You just wanted to help someone. But," she paused circling to his right side and kneeling to bring her head level to his as he sat in his chair, paralyzed by a mixture of guilt and apprehension, "we learn from those mistakes. We become better people because of them. We grow because of them. And in time, I know you'll grow from this."

Clemont wanted to respond to her, but his lips would not move and any words that urged their way up seemed to lodge themselves in his throat clumsily. The only gesture he could make was to turn his head slightly. The glare from the desk lamp on his glasses shielded his eyes from view of Serena, but he could see her face perfectly. It shone out towards him gently, a mix of both concern and hope for his well-being. Her sky-blue eyes gently shimmered in the dim light of the room, and her hair draped around her perfectly formed face.

Beauty both without and within: That was she was to him. A wise mind, not born of science, but of people and emotion. A gem among all the people he had met, whose depths shimmered with a reflective hope that glinted outward and inspired him, matching her radiant outward beauty. Such a thing surely wasn't meant for him. Not the boy who readily constructed contraptions that fell apart or exploded in a fiery blast, who cowered at the idea of speaking frankly of his feelings towards her, or could barely keep up with the group's quick pace.

Yet she deemed him important enough to become a main pillar of support. She had formed a bond with him that seemed to invigorate and inspire him. Her generosity and kind spirit were given and he could only be thankful to have found someone who could rejuvenate his spirit with such ease and grace.

She went on, "Team Rocket had us all fooled. But we will be better prepared next time. And I can already tell you will be a lot more careful with what you build and for whom." She smiled brightly at him and looked to his desk and the contents sitting atop it, "You shouldn't let this keep you from what you love. The fervour I see in your eyes when you build and test your inventions…" she paused and a faraway look overcame her, "It's one of the most passionate things I've ever witnessed. Rivaling even Ash's love of Pokémon."

If there was ever a compliment to his zeal for the pursuit of science, that would be it. Clemont was always taken by surprise, despite having witnessed it several times, Ash's dedication and vigorous love of all things pokémon. The thought of him being just as devoted to science and his feats of engineering brought a weak smile to his face, the first one he'd worn since the whole catastrophe occurred.

Serena's smile grew as she saw Clemont shyly look away, his changing mood evident. She'd succeeded. She'd gotten through to him.

Moving her hand to rest on top of his as it lay fixed to his chair she gave him more words of reassurance, "I would hate to see you lose that, Clemont. I know that you'll build something so revolutionary, and so great for the world, that you'll be remembered. And I know that, even now, I'll remember you. And certainly not just for your inventions."

The feeling of her hand on his caused Clemont's heart rate to pick up. He fought away a blush, and had to make a conscious effort to do so even harder when her compliments struck him. His heart rate outright doubled and he let out a light, embarrassed chuckle.

"Y-you… you're far too kind, Serena. I don't know if I'll ever…" he fumbled his words, his mind awash in conflict as emotion battled logic. If there was ever a time he wanted to confess his feelings for her, it was then. However, propriety and nerves won out. It wasn't the right time. It wasn't the place. What he felt for her, she felt for Ash. At his restraint, his smile faded slightly. It wasn't what he wanted, but it was the right thing to do. He made to quickly finish his trailed off thoughts, "… thank you, Serena. I- you've always been such a great supporter of mine. I'll never be able to find and give you enough of the gratitude that you deserve."

Serena stood up, finally withdrawing her hand from atop his and smiled sweetly, cocked her head cutely and told him, "You don't need to Clemont. I know how grateful you are. And I know that you deserve all the support that we give."

Clemont turned his head to look up to her, the changing angle causing the light of the lamp to no longer be a factor, his glasses giving a plain view to the emotional eyes of the gym leader. He was close to tears, she could tell. She pulled him up his seat with a gentle prompt. He stood, surprise written across his face turning to what she thought was a storm of a blush a millisecond before she lost sight of it as Serena drew him into a hug.

With hesitance, he wrapped his arms around her back, almost afraid to hold her too tightly. Her touch was tender and warming. He felt as though her positive energy was flowing into him, purging him of the negativity that had gripped him for the last day.

It seemed all too soon that she released him, and he pulled away, careful to hide the amorous expression he knew wanted to burst forth. She motioned to the door and informed him with a light cheer in her voice, "I tried my hand at dinner this time! Would you like to give it a test? I'm sure I could learn a thing or two from you!"

Clemont steadied his breathing, still contending with a fiercely fast heart rate that thudded in his chest. He nodded, smile spreading across his face and he answered her with enthusiasm, "Y-yeah! I am pretty hungry." The mention of food had alerted him to just how long he'd gone without it. And knowing how good Serena was at baking, he was certain she'd make a great chef as well.

She giggled and made for the door, "Great! Ash and Bonnie are waiting!"

Clemont nodded in agreement and followed her, finding walking oddly difficult, both from how little he'd stood in the last day, and how heavy his head was with emotion. She'd supported him emotionally, but now he needed to find it in himself at least support himself physically. For her, he'd find the strength to do just that.

* * *

**A/N: This was written for a Pokepositivity Prompt for the word: Support (hence the title). I'd been looking to write this for a while and the blog's prompt gave me that opportunity. It's short, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same.**

**Thanks and Happy Reading,**

**~ UndercityRezident**


End file.
